


本性

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 龙猫
Relationships: アウラ/ミコッテ
Kudos: 1





	本性

**Author's Note:**

> 迷途的敖龙弗兰被外出打猎的猫魅族欧恩捡到，从此跟在他身边做他的小弟。平时人闷闷的也不怎么说话，恶霸欧恩让他做什么就做什么。

“弗兰——！”

“你家欧恩又跟人打架啦——！！”

几个猫魅族的小崽子们翘着尾巴蹲在沙丘上，一看见弗兰走近就笑：“巴伦说你是他捡来的小老婆，欧恩生气了，他们打起来啦！”

高大的敖龙男性站在沙丘下，仰头看向这几个幸灾乐祸的小屁孩，无奈道：“好的，谢谢，他们现在在哪？”

“早就打完啦，欧恩赢了，已经回家睡觉了——”

村北，巴伦家

巴伦：“哼，你道歉有什么用？你就是被这恶霸欺压惯了！只有我才肯出这个头！这家伙整天欺男霸女，你居然能忍得了他！真是&¥@#……”

弗兰：“真是对不起……”

听完了鼻青脸肿的巴伦一通虽败犹荣的雄辩，天色由亮转暗，远处的太阳只剩半个头露出来，仍在不遗余力地散发着光与热。村落中传来饭香，小孩们都被各自的父母提着耳朵拎回家，远处的地平线上吹起一阵尘沙，茫茫天地间浮动着橙红色的光线，灼热而刺目。

糟了，弗兰心想，还没做晚饭。

欧恩的家与巴伦家相隔甚远，孤零零地坐落在村落边缘，弗兰推开摇摇欲坠的门，太阳已不见踪影，屋子里黑漆漆的，抬脚便踩到一条脏兮兮的裤子。

“欧恩？”弗兰捡起那条惨遭蹂躏的裤子，随手放进盆里，打算做完饭再洗。

无人回应。

弗兰点起一盏灯，轻手轻脚地走到床边。

欧恩已躺在床上睡熟了，薄毯被踹到床下，赤裸的身躯上满是汗水。脸上打架时蹭出来的擦伤结了一层血痂，眉头紧蹙，半勃的生殖器在凉席上拖出一道发亮的水痕。

弗兰愣愣地看着他，鬼使神差般地伸手，捏住他凸起的乳头，轻轻揉搓。欧恩嘟哝几声，挠了挠胸口，弗兰马上把手缩了回来。

他长长呼出一口燥热的气息，用力抹了把脸，打来一盆水，取来一条毛巾，坐在床边，撩起了欧恩被汗湿的头发。

冷水擦在脸上的感觉很舒服，欧恩含糊地哼哼几声，很自觉地蹭过来。擦干净脸上的血污，他的眉头逐渐舒展，似乎心里的燥热得到了纾解，进入了安稳的梦境。

弗兰的手指蹭了蹭他下巴上的伤疤，不知道又是跟谁打架留下的“男人的勋章”，想起欧恩那副得意忘形的样子，不禁觉得有些好笑。

擦去胸腹与后背的汗水，欧恩舒服得发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音，尾巴无意识地摇晃几下，长着细小倒刺的阴茎翘得更直了。

猫魅族的这玩意儿看着还挺可爱。弗兰心想。

弗兰以宽厚的手掌笼罩住他的阳具。猫魅族的阴茎普遍不是很大，但是有点……扎手，上面覆盖着短而尖锐的肉刺，全部朝向与阴茎尖端相反的方向生长。顺着摸下来感觉倒没什么，从下往上撸起时那些细小却坚硬的肉刺们便发了威，戳在手心里又痒又痛。欧恩面红耳赤地蹬了蹬腿，弗兰放开他，擦干净手中欧恩流出的淫液，用毛巾裹着他的阳具，轻轻摇晃，感觉那小东西在手里甩来甩去很好玩。

“嗯……”欧恩咧着嘴流口水，梦见和猫妹妹在一起玩。

抹掉他下巴上亮晶晶的口水条，弗兰俯下身来静静地注视着他的睡颜，轻轻将嘴唇贴了上去。

“唔……”欧恩皱眉，这猫妹妹的嘴唇怎么这么硬？

弗兰叼着他的嘴唇吮吸，以舌尖描摹他的唇线，探进他无意识地张着的口中，轻轻勾着他的舌尖纠缠。猫魅族的舌头上同样长着小肉刺，就像被尖锐细密的针梳划过一样，有种别样的刺激的感觉。欧恩被他亲得有点缺氧，叽里咕噜地说了一串什么，弗兰猜测他可能在梦里骂人。

这个猫妹妹怎么这么能啃？欧恩下意识地伸手推“她”，却摸到两手硬邦邦的胸肌，登时委屈了：“奶……胸呢？”

弗兰没有说话，起身要离开，欧恩却抓住他的手不放。弗兰耐心地摸摸他的头发，又挠挠他的下巴，伸手想要揪住他的猫耳，却被敏锐地躲开。欧恩抖了抖耳朵，翻了个身又睡死了。

半梦半醒间好像有什么油腻腻的东西钻进了他的身体，起初只有一点点，强硬地撑开他的后庭，从未被开拓过的身体很不适应地扭了扭。接着越来越深入，甚至仿佛又钻进了什么，变得越来越粗越来越长，很不安分地在肠道中揉搓，带起一阵酸涩的感觉。

欧恩夹紧双腿，这感觉一路延伸至尾巴骨，令他满脸通红，不禁呻吟出声——

“啊——！！”

好痛啊！！！！

欧恩瞬间醒了，猛地从床上弹起来，又被弗兰揪着尾巴按回去。

“你干什么？！”欧恩抓狂道，他趴在床上，完全看不见弗兰在搞什么鬼，只觉得屁股好痛啊！！！！

“干你。”

弗兰的手指退了出来，取而代之的是敖龙粗长挺翘的肉棒，才只进去一小截，就把欧恩痛的嗷嗷叫。

“......怎么是你？你有病啊！！！！”欧恩瞥到墙上二人交合的影子，脑子里一片空白，表情那个茫然那个委屈那个震惊那个难以置信。呆滞片刻，疯狂扭动起来，挣扎着想要脱离弗兰的禁锢。

弗兰顺势抱着他的腰，一挺身，全部进入。

欧恩惨叫一声，登时不动了。

“欧恩？”

欧恩不理他。

“欧恩？”

欧恩还是不动。

弗兰顿时慌了，手忙脚乱地把他翻过来，发现他正咬着枕头默默流泪。

“……痛吗？”

“我……第、第一次，居然不是……和女孩子……”

“……”

素日逞凶斗勇的村头恶霸已不复往日风范，就因为被自己的小跟班上了，平生第一次哭得这么认真。

弗兰又好笑又无奈，亲亲他的额头以示安慰，却被一巴掌拍在脸上。欧恩脸上还带着眼泪，一边打嗝一边恶狠狠地瞪着他，身下的小欧恩软了一半，可怜巴巴地摊在凉席上。

弗兰的心中陡然升起一阵邪念，本想就此打住，看到他这个样子却想变本加厉地欺负他。

“别哭。”弗兰亲吻他的嘴唇，欧恩刚想一口咬下，身后那物猛地一动，整个人瞬间僵硬了。

鳞……鳞片！

敖龙族全身各处都可见鳞质化的坚硬皮肤，就连阴茎上也不例外，刚刚弗兰那轻轻的一动，直让欧恩有种翻天覆地般的感觉——粗砺的鳞片切进敏感的肠道，痛，还有点爽。

弗兰伸手把他揽在怀中，二人俱是急促地喘着气，汗涔涔的肌肤相贴，他们之间的距离从未如此地接近。弗兰心如鼓擂，面上难得一见地现出微红，深深地注视着欧恩。

欧恩的视线则正对着弗兰白皙壮硕的胸肌，他看到有滴汗水从弗兰嵌满黑色鳞片的脖颈滑落，滴在凸出的胸膛，淌过起伏的腹肌，没入二人结合的身下。

没想到这家伙的身材这么好，欧恩不满地想。

弗兰试探性地动起来，他一手箍着欧恩的腰，一手掐住他的大腿根部，遵循着本能挺腰，自下向上使力，将那要命的大肉棒缓慢地深刻地楔进他的身体里。弗兰很怕他会受伤，强忍着过剩的欲望，非常艰难地控制自己的动作幅度。

但欧恩也并未因此好受多少，穴口撑到了极限，紧紧绷着敖龙粗大的肉棒，如同被直直顶到喉咙底下，难受得想要呕吐。

“你……你倒是动啊……”欧恩咬牙切齿道。

“……对不起。”弗兰沉默片刻，居然憋出一句差点把欧恩肺都气炸的话来，刚想破口大骂，弗兰已迅速把他翻了个身，让他跪趴在凉席上，揽着他的腰，大开大合地操干起来。

“呜——”

欧恩本想让身后这笨龙草草发泄完，事后再跟他算账，没想到他一上来就异常凶狠，毫无章法地一顿乱捣。弗兰的力气很大，每次都会把他撞得向前一蹿，皮肤相击的声音不绝于耳，久久回荡在昏暗狭小的房间内。这下欧恩不光觉得屁眼疼，还觉得屁股疼，甚至可能都没有事后算账，直接就跳阶段死不瞑目了。

这实在是有点幻想破灭的，自己等了这么多年，只想有一天和可爱的女孩子干这种亲密的事情，然而没想到却莫名其妙地被一头笨龙上了，上了就算了，没想到这么痛！这！么！痛！单身数十年的念想就这么灰飞烟灭了。

欧恩张着嘴，眼睛骨碌骨碌地转来转去，不着边际地胡思乱想着，他已从这蛮干中找到了些许微妙的平衡，一边麻痹自己“一点也不痛”，一边开导自己“被男人上了不算什么”。

弗兰听着身下人半晌没再出声，也觉得有些过意不去，逐渐放慢速度，伸手握住了欧恩摇摇晃晃的性器，想通过前端的刺激弥补后面的不足。

摸小猫的性器也要像摸小猫一样耐心。

弗兰圈住他的顶端套弄几下，以粗糙的指腹细腻的摩挲，顺着筋络一路往下，微微使了点手劲，按压着阴茎根部，挤得前头流了不少水出来。欧恩闭着眼哼哼几声，蜷缩起脚趾，紧绷的身体终于稍微松懈了一些。

与此同时，弗兰硕大的龟头恰好顶到了一个极隐秘的地方，难言的快感瞬间袭来，欧恩舒服得眼前发黑，被弗兰捏在手中的性器居然一下子泻出来了！

欧恩大叫一声，浓厚的精液喷了弗兰满手，浑身瘫软，脱力般地歪倒在床上，双眼失神，脖子竭力伸长，大口大口地喘气，胸口攀上一片情欲的绯红，正急促地起伏着。

弗兰低头亲上来，他也不再挣扎，射精后的余韵仍在不断回荡，仿佛前面受了这么多苦，终于让他尝到点甜头。弗兰顺势躺下，把他搂在怀里，扶起一条腿，趁着他还没回过神，就着侧躺的姿势又开启了新一轮的攻势。

欧恩的脸埋进枕头里，大声喘着气，那根肉棒飞速地在身体里进进出出，要命的鳞片无时无刻不彰显着自身的存在感，次数多了，爽终于盖过了痛，腿间被冲撞的感觉一波一波地攀升，冲刷着他敏感脆弱的神经。

弗兰有力的手臂搂住他的腰，粗糙的掌心覆盖在他被顶得凸起的小腹上，这仿佛加深了被侵犯的印象，他感到弗兰的肉棒在身体中阵阵搏动，每一次进入都几乎要把他顶穿。

“啊……别！不……”

欧恩的眼中满是泪花，真的受不了这样的刺激，小声地呜咽着，恳求弗兰退出去，不要再干他了。

“不……这样还不够。”

弗兰低沉地喘息着，他硬到了极点，被欧恩紧致的身体绞得几欲射精，情难自制地揪住他的尾巴，一路摸到尾巴根，在敏感的根部来回揉搓。他老早就想这么干了，每次看到欧恩摇着尾巴经过他的面前，都想揪住他的尾巴根，重重一巴掌抽在他得意洋洋的屁股上——

“嗷！！”

欧恩被这一巴掌抽得差点蹿出去，快感在那一刹那即将接近巅峰，却又马上摔落谷底。整只猫震颤着叫了一声，全身猫毛竖直，后背不自觉地弓起来，羞耻与愤怒的情绪充斥全身，在这一刻仿佛回归本性，化为炸毛的小猫，发出“咕噜咕噜”地声音威胁着敌人。

“出......出去......啊！”

欧恩几乎要疯了，有仇般地撕咬着自己的枕头，身体紧绷到了极点，仍在不由自主地抽搐，弗兰进出的动作受到了阻碍，只得先好好安抚他才行。

“乖……放松……”弗兰贴着他的耳朵小声安慰。那声音时远时近，欧恩已有些不太清醒，本能地蜷缩起来，以应对凶猛的侵犯。

弗兰抚摸着他的后背，一下一下地顺毛，动作放缓，整根肉棒抽出大半，只余茎头在他身体中进出。

欧恩弓起的背脊软了许多，弗兰拈着他的下巴转过来，那宝石般的碧绿双眼躲闪着不肯直视他，瞳孔紧缩成一条极细的线，意味着他还是很紧张。

弗兰低头吻了上去，欧恩张开嘴要咬他，难受地扭来扭去不愿让他得逞。弗兰用力箍住他乱动的身体，迷恋地亲吻他的眉间与鼻梁，深深一顶，整根进入。

欧恩只觉得自己如一条翻了肚皮的死鱼，随着海浪的起伏而漂泊，完全无法左右自己的行为，简直要被弗兰玩死了。

这家伙对于性事真的一窍不通，要么一味蛮干，要么放缓动作折磨他，要么搞些奇奇怪怪的花样把他惹炸毛，真是笨死了！

欧恩艰难地抽出一手，摸索着来到二人交合处，握住敖龙雄伟的肉棒，止住了他的动作。

“我……我自己来。”欧恩脸色发红，以一个放荡且羞耻的姿势握住他的肉棒，探进自己的身体中。

肉棒在体内缓慢探索的感觉令人头皮发麻，肠道内壁已被亵玩得火烫，每次摩擦都会有轻微的刺痛感。欧恩紧咬着嘴唇，几乎因这份羞耻毁灭理智，眼泪一滴一滴地流淌，又痛又委屈。

“呃啊……哈……”

就是这！饱满的茎头狠狠顶在某处，欧恩的腰猛地弹了下，还没等他开口，弗兰已自觉动身，胯下一阵狂猛抽送，朝着那一点狠顶。

“等……这……太快了啊！”欧恩抓狂地仰起头，发出一声尖叫，快感如同喷薄的岩浆，热腾腾地淹没了一切。

猫魅族的交媾通常不会持续很久，但敖龙族男性体力普遍很好，且持久力强，欧恩被活生生地做晕了数次，又在一次深插到底的刺激中颤栗着醒来。

他已不知道自己强制射精了多少次，阴茎涨得发疼，嗓子也哭喊到嘶哑，组不成一句完整的呻吟。

后穴阵阵痉挛，欧恩几乎失去意识，全身不由自主地抽搐着，双手环住弗兰的脖颈不撒手。

直到弗兰最后一次楔进来，犹如野兽般将精液宣泄在他体内，漫长的射精后，弗兰抱着他的肩膀喘气，头埋在猫魅的肩窝，亲了亲他的脸侧。

弗兰抱着他温存片刻，突然想起还没有准备晚饭，又掀开被子下了床。

——  
事后欧恩本来想发火，得知弗兰又偷偷向打架对象道歉，最终堵上男人的尊严把他揍了一顿（弗兰没有还手）。

-END-


End file.
